La paralysie de Clark
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2010 : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Ma fic, qui est une réponse à un autre défi, est aussi hors norme car elle applique le point de vue sur les relations homosexuelles alors que vous avez l'habitude de lire mes fics aux relations purement hétérosexuelles. Et si cela vous choque et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi alors je vous déconseille de continuer la lecture. Par ailleurs, je vous avertis que j'ai pris appui sur les fics Clex de certains auteurs que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et puis elle ne tient pas compte du fait que Whitney soit mort pendant une mission à l'armée mais seulement qu'il soit porté disparu, du fait que Lex avait rencontré Helen et du fait que Pete ait quitté Smallville pour Wichita ni du fait qu'il connaisse le secret de Clark.

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**À**__** la recherche de Clark**_

Le Docteur Garner voulait faire des expériences sur Clark Kent grâce à la météorite verte mais comment arracher le jeune fermier à ses parents. Il n'en savait rien mais il devait essayer le récupérer. Il devait l'affaiblir. Il engagea alors deux personnes qui pourraient le kidnapper avec la pierre verte le jour même.

OoO

À la sortie du lycée de Smallville, Clark allait rentrer à la ferme quand soudain il se sentit mal. Il tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. Un homme avait la kryptonite verte à la main tandis que son complice se saisit du jeune lycéen. Il le mit dans la camionnette avec la météorite scotchée sur sa chemise. Personne n'avait remarqué de la disparition du jeune Kent.

OoO

À la ferme des Kent, Jonathan et Martha ne s'inquiétèrent pas pour Clark car ils pensaient qu'il était allé au Talon avec ses amis ou chez Lex Luthor vu l'heure qu'il était. Ils continuaient leurs occupations. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du souper que les Kent commencèrent à se ronger le sang car leur fils n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils regardèrent l'heure et se dirent que le Talon devait être fermé maintenant. Ils craignirent que des gens malhonnêtes fassent des expériences sur lui.

Jonathan : Je vais aller voir le shérif.

Matha : _Et moi, je vais appeler Lex Luthor pour être sûre que Clark est là-bas._

Le mari alla avertir le shérif de la disparition de son fils tandis que Martha passa un coup de fil à Lex.

Martha : Allo Lex Luthor ?

Lex, surpris : Madame Kent ?

Martha : Avez-vous vu Clark aujourd'hui ?

Lex : Non. Que se passe-t-il ?

Martha : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lex. Il est seulement tard et on s'inquiète.

Avant que Lex ait pu placer un mot, Martha raccrocha le téléphone quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle espérait que c'était Clark mais elle fut déçue en voyant Jonathan en compagnie du Shérif Nancy Adams.

OoO

Au manoir, Lex raccrocha le téléphone songeur. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami Clark, dont il était secrètement amoureux, depuis le week end dernier. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en mêler à cause du shérif Adams. Cette dernière détestait que les gens qui ne fassent pas partie de la police s'intéresser de trop près de leurs enquêtes. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Il avait beaucoup d'ennemis et connaissait pas mal de personnes qui expérimentaient avec les météorites vertes en liquide.

OoO

À Summerholt, Le docteur Garner vit les hommes qu'il avait engagés pour kidnapper Clark Kent revenir avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop faible pour se défendre et se sentit entraîné par les malfaiteurs. Ses jambes commençaient à ne plus répondre et ses muscles le lâchèrent. Ils l'enfermèrent dans une chambre.

OoO

Pendant ce temps à la ferme des Kent, Jonathan et Martha ne savaient plus quoi faire mais ils préférèrent de ne pas ébruiter la disparition de leur fils pour protéger le très lourd secret qu'il refermait. Ils devaient attendre les nouvelles données par le shérif Nancy. Cette dernière leur avait averti que les recherches commençaient que le lendemain. Les Kent ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Martha devait alors amadouer son mari pour faire intervenir Lex mais elle hésita d'aborder le sujet. Elle le connaissait suffisamment donc elle le laissa croire en la shérif jusqu'au lendemain soir.

OoO

Le lendemain, les Kent laissèrent entendre que leur fils était malade alors qu'ils savaient qu'il ne le pouvait jamais pour tout le lycée. Lana, Pete, Jordie et Chloé se demandèrent comment leur ami pouvait être si malade car ils le voyaient toujours en pleine forme. Personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition la veille. La rédactrice de la Torch alla à son journal après les cours, aidée de Pete et de Jordie pour faire des recherches sur un éventuel enlèvement ou de savoir si Clark n'était pas porté disparu. Quant à Lana, elle travaillait au Talon. Elle avait beau attendre que Clark fasse le premier pas, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement. La jolie princesse de Smallville cachait bien son jeu car elle se faisait facilement passer pour une vierge intouchable alors qu'elle avait déjà perdu sa virginité depuis ses quinze ans. Quant à Chloé, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé son âme sœur et l'attendait même si ce ne serait jamais Clark. Pete et Jordie formaient un beau couple depuis un an.

OoO

Le shérif Nancy et ses collègues cherchaient le jeune Kent en vain. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'informations mais ils faisaient de leur mieux. Jonathan et Martha craignirent que ce soit trop tard car leur fils n'était pas humain et risquait de mourir suite à une exposition très prolongée de la kryptonite verte. Ils gardèrent espoir jusqu'au soir puis ils eurent une mauvaise nouvelle de la part du shérif.

Nancy : Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avons pas assez de renseignements pour retrouver la trace de votre fils.

Après le départ de Nancy, Martha décida de jouer la carte maîtresse qui permettrait de retrouver Clark avec un temps de record. Entre temps, Lex avait pris l'initiative d'engager un détective privé pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Il avait même averti Martha de son projet car il était le seul qui pouvait trouver des informations très importantes sur l'enlèvement de Clark. À la ferme, Martha en discuta avec Jonathan…

Martha : Jonathan… On ne peut pas laisser le shérif retrouver Clark !

Jonathan : Je le sais mais Clark a été enlevé ! À qui veux-tu le dire ?

Martha : Lex Luthor.

Jonathan, furieux : **Ah non ! Je ne veux rien ****À**** voir avec les Luthor !**

Martha : C'est trop tard. Lex a engagé un détective privé pour retrouver Clark. Lex s'est lui aussi mis à sa recherche. Il veut savoir qui est à l'origine de ce kidnapping. Tu sais très bien qu'il est le seul qui peut nous aider ! Tu oublies que Clark est son meilleur ami ? Tu oublies que c'est toi qui as sauvé Lex lors de la pluie des météorites ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et tu sais très bien que Clark risque de mourir face à l'exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte ! Le shérif ne peut pas comprendre ça !

Jonathan : Et toi, tu oublies que Luthor pourrait découvrir le secret de Clark.

Martha : C'est un risque à prendre. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Jonathan savait que sa femme avait raison et il devait ranger sa fierté et cesser d'être si borné quand son fils était en danger. Il accepta alors d'aller voir seul Lex.

OoO

À Summerholt, le docteur Garner avait mis Clark en salle du puits de la mémoire dans le bac rempli de liquide verte due à la kryptonite de la même couleur. Il voulait tout savoir sur Clark Kent comme la personne qui était de mèche avec lui. Il ignorait cependant que le jeune alien en était allergique. Il avait simplement appris que la mère biologique de Clark Kent était Lara mais rien de plus le matin même puis l'après-midi, le médecin recommença l'expérience en lui posant la question. Cependant il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Il décida de continuer la même méthode quand même, faisant de plus en plus souffrir le captif.

OoO

Jonathan arriva au manoir de Lex et il le trouva dans le bureau. Le chauve était un peu surpris de le voir mais ne le montrait pas.

Lex : Que me vaut cette visite, Monsieur Kent ?

Jonathan : Je voudrai savoir…

Lex : …

Jonathan : Je voudrai savoir si…

Lex : Oui Monsieur Kent, je fais tout pour retrouver Clark. C'est mon ami.

Jonathan : Je veux connaître le vrai coupable.

Lex : On le saura. J'ai quand même ma petite idée vu que je connais pas mal d'ennemis.

Lex savait pourtant que ça coûtait beaucoup à Jonathan de mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide à un Luthor. Le milliardaire avait peur de perdre son seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Clark retrouvé

Un mois s'était écroulé depuis l'enlèvement de Clark. Lex était dans son bureau de son manoir quand le détective privé qu'il avait engagé arriva.

Lex : Quels sont les nouvelles ?

Détective : Les bonnes ou les mauvaises ?

Lex : Commençons par les mauvaises et vous me dites tous sans exception !

Détective : Monsieur Luthor votre père, obnubilé par le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait découvert les grottes Kawatches, avait lui-même contacté le docteur Garner de Summerholt pour lui ordonner d'utiliser la salle du puits de la mémoire sur le jeune fermier avec l'aide de la météorite verte transformée en liquide.

Lex fronça les sourcils : Pour quoi faire ?

Détective : Votre père veut tout savoir sur ce jeune fermier qui cache certainement des choses en lui. En plus il a éveillé la curiosité du docteur Garner qui ne l'a pas attendu pour kidnapper le jeune Kent à la sortie du lycée de Smallville sans qu'il y ait au moins un témoin. Le Docteur Garner a commencé ses expériences sur Clark Kent sans votre père. Ce dernier est quand même au courant et il est actuellement avec le docteur Garner.

Lex : Où ont-ils enfermé Clark actuellement ?

Détective : Ils l'ont enfermé à Summerholt en salle du puits de la mémoire.

Ce fut un terrible choc pour le jeune milliardaire de vingt deux ans d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était détenu à Summerholt comme un rat de laboratoire par la faute de son propre père et du docteur Garner. Le détective privé n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était réellement Clark Kent car il pensait que c'était un jeune fermier tout à fait normal et qu'il ne venait pas d'ailleurs ou plutôt d'une autre planète. Après le départ du détective tout en s'assurant qu'il n'emporterait le moindre secret concernant Clark Kent, Lex ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire car il voulait revoir le seul être qui lui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

OoO

Lionel Luthor ne se souciait jamais des sentiments des autres, en particulier de ceux de Lex, et ne passait son temps à les faire souffrir, les briser et les utiliser comme des pions. Pour lui, être en famille ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il était à Summerholt avec le docteur Garner afin de comprendre ce que Clark cachait à tout le monde. Le jeune alien ne faisait que crier le nom de « Lara » sans en dire davantage. Mais comment Clark pouvait-il dire autre chose alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé quand sa planète avait explosé ?

Lionel était fou furieux de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce jeune lycéen pleine de ressources même le docteur Garner était frustré.

OoO

Jonathan et Martha se rongeaient le sang car ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle dans les recherches pour retrouver Clark pendant tout le mois. Lana, Chloé, Pete et Jordie étaient tous venus voir Clark mais les parents inventèrent toute sorte de mensonges pour justifier son absence. Ils évitaient de trop parler et restaient très vague à ce sujet. Lana, Chloé, Pete et Jordie se contentèrent de les croire sur parole. Et puis ce n'était surtout pas le travail des jeunes de retrouver le jeune alien car le shérif Nancy Adams n'aimait pas que les gens non salariés à la police fouinaient dans leurs affaires.

OoO

N'ayant pas eu le temps d'avertir les Kent, Lex voulait agir à toute vitesse seul. Il voulait sauver lui-même son meilleur ami parce qu'il l'aimait secrètement. Le jeune milliardaire arriva à Summerholt et demanda à l'accueil à voir le docteur Garner. La standardiste refusa tout net en précisant que le docteur Garner était actuellement occupé et que personne n'avait le droit de déranger une consultation. Lex n'avait plus d'un tour dans son sac car il appela alors son père de son portable sur le sien. À la salle du puits de la mémoire, Lionel répondit.

Lionel : Que veux-tu, Lex ? Je suis en pleine réunion.

Lex en le traitant mentalement de menteur : Te voir.

Lionel : Je ne peux tout de suite… Retr…

Lionel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cri retentit avec force. Lex, qui était au téléphone, l'entendit et reconnut tout de suite la voix de Clark. Le jeune milliardaire était furieux et sa haine sans borne à son père dépassa les limites pour avoir osé toucher Clark Kent. Lionel avait cherché des poux aux Kent et continuait à blesser profondément son propre fils. Cette fois-ci, c'était la goutte qui débordait la vase car Lex ne pardonnerait jamais son père… Plus jamais !

Soudain Summerholt se mit à trembler violemment.

OoO

Quand tout cessa, Lex se dirigea immédiatement à la salle de puits de la mémoire en suivant un employé de Summerholt qui y allait. Le jeune milliardaire n'eut pas le choix de l'assommer juste avant que ce dernier ouvre la porte car il voulait être le seul à découvrir si Clark était bien dans cette pièce. Il ne voulait pas que les médecins de cette entreprise lui arrachèrent Clark encore une fois. Lex trouva la pièce détruite : Toutes les machines ne fonctionnaient plus et des fils de branchage étaient arrachés créant des étincelles. Il retrouva le corps de son père gravement blessé, celui du docteur Garner inerte et sans vie.

Voix : Lex…

Reconnaissant la voix de son père, le jeune chauve le regarda avec froideur et d'un air dégoûté. Il se dirigea vers le bac rempli de kryptonite verte et reconnut tout de suite celui qu'il cherchait en un mois : Clark Kent. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lex prit une barre en fer et la frappa contre la vitre du cercueil. Tout le liquide vert se répandit sur le sol tandis que Lex se pencha pour appeler son ami.

Lex : Clark !

Le jeune alien pouvait à peine bouger la tête vers la voix. C'était avec un effort surhumain qu'il parvint à tourner la tête vers Lex qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Clark supplia : Lex… Aide-moi…

Lex : Je vais te sortir de là.

Voix : Mon fils… Aide-moi…

Le jeune milliardaire n'écouta pas son père car il lui en voulait énormément pour le mal que son paternel avait fait à son seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

OoO

Dès qu'il fut libéré des liens qui le retenaient par Lex, Clark tenta de bouger ses jambes, ses bras et ses mains sans succès. Son ami milliardaire constata que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Lex : Que se passe-t-il, Clark ?

Clark, paniqué : Je ne… Je ne peux plus bouger les épaules, les jambes, les bras et les mains…

Lex : Comment est-ce possible ?

Clark mentit : Je ne sais pas…

Sur ce, l'extra-terrestre fit quelques mouvements du cou qu'il put le bouger sans problème. Il put aussi récupérer ses pouvoirs qui étaient revenus dans son corps après un mois d'exposition à la kryptonite verte. Lex était cependant blessé lorsque Clark lui mentait encore une fois de plus mais il refusait de se laisser abattre car il l'aimait. Il saurait un jour ce que le jeune Kent cachait depuis le temps.

Lex : _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça surtout qu'il y a mon père dans la pièce. Clark a vraiment besoin de moi puisqu'il ne peut pas bouger tout seul. Il doit vite renter à la ferme des Kent car ses parents sont très inquiets pour lui. Bon, je vais voir si je peux le porter._

Lex tenta de le porter dans ses bras sans grand succès. Clark rigola intérieurement des efforts vains de Lex mais il était très reconnaissant envers lui.

Lex : _Mais qu'il pèse lourd malgré qu'il n'ait rien mangé pendant un mois._

Il alla alors chercher un fauteuil roulant, tira de toutes ses forces Clark et l'aida à prendre place sur la chaise.

Lex chuchota : Combien pèses-tu normalement, Clark ?

Clark, sur le même ton : Cent douze kilos.

Lex : _Hé bien ça se comprend !_

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte en passant devant Lionel.

Lionel : Lex…

Lex : …

Clark : Lex… Ecoute-le juste une fois…

Lex : D'accord parce que c'est toi.

Clark ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles mais il n'avait pas la tête à chercher plus loin. Il était épuisé par l'exposition prolongée de la kryptonite verte. Quant à Lex, il ne regarda pas son père même pour parler.

Lex, froid : Que veux-tu, papa ?

Lionel : Tu vas me laisser ici ?

Lex, froid : Des ambulanciers s'occuperont de toi.

Lionel : Je suis ton père. Et tu…

Lex le coupa, furieux : **non ! TU N'AS JAMAIS FAIT ATTENTION ****À MES SENTIMENTS !**** j'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! j'en ai marre de ton influence sur moi ! comment as-tu pu faire ça ****À**** clark ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! comment as-tu osé de te servir de lui pour tes propres intérets ?**

Lionel protesta : Mais…

Lex, hors de lui : **jE N'en ai rien ****À**** faire !**

Clark : _Mes pauvres tympans… D'ailleurs il faudra que Lex m'explique ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour qu'il en veuille énormément à son père._

Le jeune milliardaire et Clark quittèrent Summerholt avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance et de la police. Lionel Luthor fut transféré à l'hôpital de Smallville pour de graves blessures et de folie tandis que Nancy Adams cherchait le jeune Kent sans succès. La shérif ignorait que Lex Luthor était passé avant elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : L'explication**_

Lex et Clark arrivèrent à la ferme des Kent. Le jeune brun refusa de bouger car après tout il ne pouvait plus marcher. Jonathan et Martha, ayant entendu le bruit du moteur d'une voiture, allèrent voir qui rendait visite à un moment bien critique. En reconnaissant la postiche de Lex, ils s'approchèrent tandis que le propriétaire de la voiture sortit.

Lex : Monsieur et Madame Kent.

Jonathan : Des nouvelles ?

Lex : Oui et des bonnes.

Le jeune milliardaire contourna sa voiture et ouvrit la portière. Jonathan et Martha suivirent Lex et virent la personne sur le siège passager.

Martha : Clark ! Oh mon dieu !

Jonathan : Tu es en vie. Je suis soulagé.

Malgré leur joie, les Kent ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur fils ne sortait pas de la voiture. Lex, de son côté, n'osa pas leur avouer la vérité. Jonathan voulut alors aider son fils à sortir de la postiche mais il fut brutalement rejeté sur le sol.

Martha : Jonathan !

Clark, hystérique : **Ne me touche pas !**

Jonathan surpris : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Lex Luthor ?

Lex : Ce n'est pas à moi de dire la vérité.

Martha : Clark… Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne peux plus bouger ?

Le jeune brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne décrocha pas sa mâchoire. Sous le choc, Martha jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui comprit que c'était grave.

Jonathan : Clark… Je vais t'aider…

Clark cria : **Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi !**

Le rejet de Clark fit mal à son père adoptif. Martha tenta de raisonner le futur Superman mais sans succès. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lex s'approcha de son ami, le jeune Kent se calma un peu et se laissa faire pour sortir de la voiture. Lex transporta avec l'aide du fauteuil roulant Clark dans la ferme et l'installa sur le canapé. Jonathan et Martha les suivirent sans rien dire. Ils étaient blessés par le rejet de leur fils.

Lex : Je vais vous laisser en famille pour vous retrouver.

À peine qu'il eut terminé la phrase, Lex se sentit poussé vers le canapé par Martha et se retrouva assis sur le canapé à côté de Clark. Ce dernier le retenait, la tête posée sur son épaule car il ne voulait pas rester tout seul face à ses parents après un mois d'absence.

Martha : Désolé, Lex mais tu nous dois des explications.

OoO

Comme le silence s'éternisa, on frappa à la porte. Jonathan alla l'ouvrir : C'était le shérif Nancy Adams.

Jonathan : Oui ?

Nancy : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer à propos de votre fils. Madame Kent est-elle là ?

Jonathan : Oui.

Le propriétaire de la maison fit entrer Nancy puis il la dirigea au salon. Arrivés dans la pièce, Jonathan jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme tandis que Nancy ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Elle venait de voir Clark assis sur le canapé avec Lex Luthor. Ce dernier voulut se lever mais le jeune brun s'accrochait à lui de peur de le voir partir pour ne plus revenir.

Nancy : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Monsieur et Madame Kent ?

Martha : Il nous est revenu de lui-même.

Nancy : Et vous Monsieur Luthor ?

Lex : Clark et moi sommes croisés sur la route et on est rentré ensemble.

Nancy était suspicieuse mais laissa l'affaire « Recherche Clark Kent » comme un travail achevé. Elle quitta la maison des Kent. Quant à Clark, il était reconnaissant envers Lex de ne pas avoir dit la vérité.

OoO

Comme il était tard, Lex dût rentrer chez lui laissant Clark aux mains de Martha et de Jonathan. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami aux soins de n'importe qui car il tenait énormément à lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Dans la maison des Kent, Jonathan et Martha ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leur fils qui refusait toute aide de leur part.

Clark était furieux car il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il rejetait sa famille, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Les parents Kent ne savaient plus quoi faire et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre des inconnus pour veiller sur leur garçon quand ils devaient aller au travail. Cependant Jonathan refusa de faire appel à Lex de nouveau pendant un premier temps car après tout ce dernier n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans ses recherches. Martha était redevable envers le jeune milliardaire.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Lex était allé à l'hôpital de Smallville pour voir son père. Ce dernier tentait de se faire entendre raison sans succès auprès des médecins et des infirmières qu'il n'était pas fou. Lex, lui, voyait que son père était dans la folie totale et il décida de l'envoyer finir sa vie à Belle Rive dans une pièce où il n'avait plus aucun contact avec des personnes.

Lex : _Plus jamais tu ne feras du mal à Clark ! Tu as tort d'avoir osé de chercher des poux aux Kent ! Tu seras enfermé à vie !_

OoO

La nouvelle du retour de Clark se répandit dans tout Smallville. Pete, Jordie, Lana et Chloé furent soulagés mais ne pouvaient pas aller le voir tout de suite à cause de leurs cours.

Pendant ce temps, à la ferme des Kent, Lex venait voir comment allait son ami qui se calmait un peu à sa vue. Jonathan et Martha purent alors poser la question qui brûlait sur leurs lèvres.

Jonathan : Qui est vraiment responsable de l'enlèvement de Clark ?

Lex : Je crains que vous n'alliez pas apprécier.

Martha : Lex…

Lex : Je vous aurai prévenu. C'est mon père et le docteur Garner de Summerholt.

Martha : Oh mon dieu…

Jonathan, énervé : Je savais bien que je ne pourrai jamais avoir confiance en des Luthor !

Clark, irrité : Et moi je dis que si ! Lex est différent de son père !

Clark prêta une oreille attentive à ce que Lex racontait. Jonathan blêmit de rage en apprenant ce que Lionel Luthor avait osé de faire à son propre fils. Martha sentait ce que Lex ressentait envers Lionel et envers Clark sans rien dire. Clark ressentait toute la souffrance que Lionel avait ressorti chez le jeune chauve et il sut qu'il devait la vie à Lex. Sans lui, Clark serait encore à Summerholt mais aussi il aurait pu mourir.

OoO

Bien que ce fût dur à admettre, Jonathan était éternellement reconnaissant envers Lex d'avoir retrouvé Clark. Martha décida alors de l'inviter à souper avec eux. Lex accepta car il voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec Clark. Jonathan alla faire son boulot de fermier tandis que Martha s'affaira aux fourneaux.

Lex : Dis-moi, Clark, Tu n'aurais pas par hasard gardé les mêmes vêtements que la veille ?

Le jeune alien rougit de honte que Lex comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Au lieu de le sermonner, le jeune milliardaire poussa le fauteuil à la salle de bains suivant les indications de Clark. Le chauve le mit devant la baignoire.

Lex : Voilà. Appelle-moi quand tu auras terminé.

Clark ironisa : Comment pourrais-je enlever ma chemise, mon t-shirt, mon pantalon, mon boxer, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes ?

Lex : Ah oui c'est vrai… Excuse-moi.

Le jeune Luthor dût se retenir avec violence de ne pas se jeter sur Clark pour le violer quand il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements de la taille aux pieds. Puis il lui laissa tout ce qu'il avait besoin à portée de main. Le jeune milliardaire quitta immédiatement la salle de bains avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable.

Clark cria : **LEX ! REVIENS ICI ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME LAVE ? JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS BOUGER MES MAINS !**


	4. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
